


Tale of the Noir Keep

by J_adore_livre987



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Other, There will be violence eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_adore_livre987/pseuds/J_adore_livre987
Summary: This is the story of a dragon and a knight who defied the laws of their peoples to forge their own kingdom. In this world humans, elves, mages, and dragons are at odds and tensions run high. As all out war breaks out they offer sanctuary for all.I am sorry about the bad summary!





	Tale of the Noir Keep

So this is my first real work as a writer. It is all original; so please ask if there is anything you wish to do with this. Please feel free to comment on this. I would appreciate the feed back!  
Updates will be sporadic at best. I am warning y'all now. Some of the characters are heavily accented and trying to write an accent is difficult so please bare with it.  
This stars a fictitious language, religion, and cultures for dragons, elves, and mages. They all speak the same language and follow the same religion so it shouldn't be to confusing. Also mages are named after rocks.  
Please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I will provide translations for them here!


End file.
